<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Take me out the the ball game by Benny891999</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22995337">Take me out the the ball game</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benny891999/pseuds/Benny891999'>Benny891999</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Outer Worlds (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:54:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>857</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22995337</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benny891999/pseuds/Benny891999</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff"><p>Hello, this was my first Outer Worlds fic, I hope you enjoyed there will be plenty more to come. Also, meet Captain Bently Valentine, she will be the Captain I use for most of my Outer Worlds stories unless I decide otherwise. :)</p></div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Female Captain/Felix Millstone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Take me out the the ball game</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's been a long week for the crew, with no urgent missions Caption Bently docks the Unreliable at the Steller Bay so herself and the crew can rest easy for a few nights. Max and Parvati stay on the ship while Ellie and Nyoka headed to the bar. Benty sat in her bunk trying to decide if she wanted to brave out into the world with her crew or not. "Hey Boss..." she hears a familiar voice call, Bently stands from her bunk walking to the doorway of her room. At the open door stands Felix staring down at his feet as he rocks back and forth on his heels. "You need something, Felix?" She asks making him jump a little, "Yeah, I was going down to Nell's to watch tonight's Toss Ball game and I was wondering if you'd wanna join me..." he asks sounding slightly nervous. "Sure" she smiles heading out with him. </p><p>"I'm assuming you know who's playing tonight?" Bently asks a smirk tugging at her lips as they walk down the street to Nell's "Yeah, the Rangers are gonna destroy Mammoths!" Felix replies matter o factly. "That so" Bently chuckles "Boss, I never got a chance to ask who your team is," Felix says as they walk into Nell's "I'm a proud Mammoths fan" she reveals as they sit down at the bar. "No boss you've gotta be kidding me!" he groans running his hands down his face as Bently motions for Nell to get them two drinks. "Bently, you can't be a Mammoth fan, their hacker is the worst in the league!" Felix tries to point out as Nell sets down two bottles of Spectrum Vodka in front of them. "You take that back!" Bently dramatically gasps pointing at Felix as he opens his bottle. "Alright, Millstone how about we put a wager on tonight's game then" Bently suggests with a smirk "What's your bet?" Felix asks, Bently stops and thinks for a minute, then it hits her. "If my Mammoth's win you've gotta wear a Mammoth's jersey for a week, for everyone to see" she wagers "and if my Rangers win you've gotta Ranges's jersey for a week" Felix challenges in return "Sounds good" Bently nods as the two shake hands on the bet. </p><p>By the middle of the game, no one in the bar is sitting, the game is neck and neck with little time left on the clock. "So what size jersey do you wear, boss" Felix teases as he leans over to Bently "whatever you wear, Millstone" she throws back suggestively rendering Felix speechless, she'd never flirted with him like this out in public, it was always on missions when only the marauders and deadly beast could hear them or in the comfort of the ship when it was only the two of them. Felix fixes his eyes back on the screen as he feels the heat rise on his cheeks. "No! you've gotta be kidding me, that was out!" he hears Bently yell as the game ends and the Rangers win. "As I was saying" Felix smirks as Bently pays for their drinks. "Shove it Millstone" Bently groans making Felix laugh. As the pair leave the bar Felix feels a new boldness bubbling in his chest, maybe it was the drinks or the fact that his team had scored another win. "Come on, let's go find Nyoka and Ellie before they get into any trouble," Bently says leading the way out of the bar, as they walk down the street Felix moves closer to her wrapping an arm around her waist, "I hope my jersey fits you alright" he whispers in her ear. For the first time ever he saw the caption blush. "I guess we'll just have to wait and see" she throws back with a smirk, Felix is surprised to see her pull away from him and take his hand in hers as they walk to the bar Nyako and Ellie are at. Once everyone is back on the ship, Bently takes Felix's hand again and leads him back to her bunk.</p><p> "So that bet huh." Bently hums placing her hand on the side of Felix's face running her thumb over his cheek. He hesitates before leaning into the caption's touch placing his hand on top of hers. "If you don't wanna, I understand..." Felix says his boldness from before had worn off, he was scared he's crossed a line with Bently. "Oh no you can't taunt me with something like that, Millstone and just take it away," she smirks causing Felix's worries from before to melt away. Bently moves her hand from his face and loops her fingers in the belt loops of his pants pulling him closer capturing his lips in hers. "I've been waiting so long to do that" Bently admits as they pull apart before Felix can react Bently pulls him into another kiss, deeper than the one before. </p><p>                                                                                                                           xxXXXxx                       </p><p>"It's about damn time!" Nyoka snorts from where she leans on the counter as Bently walks into the dining room the next morning only wearing her underwear and Felix's Ranger's jersey...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello, this was my first Outer Worlds fic, I hope you enjoyed there will be plenty more to come. Also, meet Captain Bently Valentine, she will be the Captain I use for most of my Outer Worlds stories unless I decide otherwise. :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>